


A Máscara

by Chiisana_Hana



Series: Interlúdios [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Ela tinha sido humilhada pelo estrangeiro. Mais que isso, ele lhe tirara a única coisa que a protegia do mundo. Segunda fic da série Interlúdios.





	A Máscara

Naquele dia, Shina voltou para casa mortificada e envergonhada. Tinha apanhado do garoto japonês que acabara de roubar a armadura de seu discípulo. Mais que isso, ele lhe tinha rasgado a blusa e partido a máscara. Não se importava muito com a blusa, mas a máscara... ele tinha visto seu rosto. Justo ele! Sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Era uma das primeiras lições que as amazonas recebiam quando começavam seu treinamento.

Entrou em casa e foi direto banhar-se. Havia sangue seco nas roupas e no cabelo, e manchas roxas espalhadas por todo o corpo. Aquele moleque realmente batia com força, pensou. Tremeu quando a água gelada tocou sua pele e fez arder os cortes, que arderam mais ainda quando passou o sabonete. Quando saiu do banho, deu-se conta de que Cassius não estava em casa. Provavelmente tinha ido para Rodorio, afogar as mágoas com álcool. Melhor assim, pensou. Queria mesmo ficar sozinha. Enrolou a toalha nos cabelos, vestiu uma calça e uma camisa e deitou-se na cama. Sentia o corpo dolorido, mas isso não era importante, porque o que a perturbava não era de ordem física.

Teria de amá-lo ou matá-lo. Amar aquele moleque japonês? Aquele meio-quilo de gente? Nem morta! Matá-lo seria a opção. Mas será que conseguiria? Ele já dera prova de que não morria facilmente. Marin fora mais competente que ela no treinamento? Ou teria sido apenas sorte? Ela sabia que tinha ensinado tudo a Cassius. Por que então ele não venceu? Era só um garotinho japonês! Só isso! Cassius só tinha que esmagá-lo e quebrar-lhe todos os ossos! Que ódio ela sentiu na hora em que o garoto arrancou a orelha de seu discípulo! Quis entrar na arena ela mesma e rasgar a pele do moleque com as unhas. Ao invés disso, organizou a emboscada noturna que resultou na sua máscara partida. Se ele o tivesse feito na arena, ela estava perdida. Todos teriam visto seu rosto...

– Eu ainda vou arrancar a pele dele – murmurou e, adormeceu com esse pensamento. Teve um sonho agitado e estranho. Estava no cemitério dos cavaleiros e havia uma lápide com o nome dele: Seiya de Pégaso. E ela estava lá, visitando-o, colocando uma flor meio murcha no túmulo, quando a terra começou a se abrir e o cavaleiro saiu de lá de dentro num salto, com aquele seu costumeiro sorriso idiota. Ele falava alguma coisa que ela não conseguia entender, por mais que apurasse os ouvidos. Depois de um estrondo e ela acordou. Era Cassius batendo a porta ao voltar de Rodorio. Shina ouviu os passos pesados dirigindo-se para o quarto ao lado do seu e até sentiu-se agradecida por ele interromper aquele sonho maluco. Virou-se para o lado e adormeceu outra vez.

No dia seguinte, Shina acordou sentindo ainda mais dores no corpo e desejou ter uma geladeira em casa para colocar um punhado de gelo onde mais doía. Quando saiu do quarto, Cassius já estava preparando o café.

– Sinto muito por ontem – ele disse. Trazia um curativo malfeito na orelha.

– Está tudo bem – ela respondeu, mas não, não estava. Cassius havia perdido a orelha e a dignidade, tendo sido derrotado por um moleque estrangeiro que ele chamava de meio-quilo. Ela tampouco parecia bem. Usava uma de suas máscaras reserva e procurou usar uma camisa que lhe cobrisse os ferimentos da noite passada, mas Cassius notou que ela parecia um pouco curvada e sem ânimo.

– Eu não queria ter decepcionado você – lamentou-se.

– Não comece com isso, você não me decepcionou.

– E agora?

– Agora é o que é. Você não passou no teste e dê-se por satisfeito por estar vivo. A maioria não sobrevive a esse tipo de prova.

– Eu sei... posso continuar morando aqui? Eu... eu não tenho para onde ir.

– Pode, pode – respondeu, mas estava com a cabeça longe, pensando no que tinha de fazer. "Amá-lo ou matá-lo?", pensou. Ela não queria fazer nem uma coisa nem outra.


End file.
